


When You're in Love

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're in Love

It was amazing that no one had noticed the change in their relationship, Stephen thought. Nick was visibly walking on air and he knew he couldn't keep the smile off his own face either. When Nick had had to present a paper in New York he'd stayed behind and he'd barely slept, already accustomed to sharing a bed with the other man. He'd been haunting Nick's office at the ARC and when he'd had lunch with the team he'd only picked at his food. Now Nick was back they kept finding excuses to seek one another out. Rather than emailing a query, one of them would get up and run down to the other's office and ask in person. Nick had brought him coffee twice this morning already and it was only ten o'clock. Surely someone would notice eventually?

Ten minutes later his computer pinged and told him that someone had. The email read:

To: harts@arc.gov.uk  
From: lesterj@arc.gov.uk

Pick an office and stay in it. Neither of you are going to get any work done if he keeps plying you with caffeine and please stop making cow eyes at Cutter, you're making me sick. Love is not an excuse for not working. I expect your reports in a timely manner as always.

Stephen grinned and scooped up his laptop. He'd work from Cutter's couch now they had executive approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - You're Just in Love - Sarah Vaughan and Billy Eckstein


End file.
